Blood Mage
by Serositannia
Summary: Life had never gone in favor of a certain black haired, green eyed boy with a lightning scar on his forehead. When he was born, he was one of those babies who'd gotten pink eye from the mucus in his eyes. By the time he was a month old he was diagnosed with chronic earaches. What happends when Harry is given the gift of Second Life? Disclaimer: just ask anyone...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! I said I was working on a crossover and here it is! This is the first chapter and I want to see how people like it before I post anymore chapters so please favorite this and review! I would like to say thanks to Lightning Blade for looking this over and giving me some ways to make it better (I took the advice and I think it's loads better because of it) so give Lightning a big round of applause! *everyone claps real loudly***

**Disclaimer: I own the world! Muahahahaha! *cough cough hack cough* Just kidding, I own nothing... *cries out in dispair* **

**And now, without further ado, you can read the first installment of 'Blood Mage'! And don't forget to tell me what you think. ;)**

**P.S. Instead of in England, this is going to be in America since I know next to nothing about what life in Europe is like... If you notice any other errors, please feel free to let me know! I'm open to the world when it comes to oppinions!**

* * *

Life had never gone in favor of a certain black haired, green eyed boy with a lightning scar on his forehead. When he was born, he was one of those babies who'd gotten pink eye from the mucus in his eyes. By the time he was a month old he was diagnosed with chronic earaches. Five months old he was kidnapped during his napping hour by a psyco maniac who loved praying off babies…

Let's skip over everything from there till he was fifteen months exactly. On October thirty-first a mad psyco killer broke into his home and killed his mama and papa right in front of him while laughing like the maniac he was. When Mr. Killer went to kill the poor boy, the police broke into the house and arrested him so the psychopath was only able to leave the aforementioned lightning shaped scar. The boy's mothers elder sister, Petunia, was called in with her husband, Vernon, and was forced to take the boy in.

Over the years since then, the boy had been neglected, mistreated, denied basic privileges of rights guaranteed in the U.S. constitution, and used as a slave. No, life didn't go in favor of the scarred boy; it down right hated his guts! Most children do not cook and do all the housework by the age of three and they definitely don't get beaten on a regular basis nor denied food and they sure as hell did NOT live in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. Maybe it wasn't just life who hated the poor boys guts but Fate, Destiny, and that other crap as well.

However, all of that changed a week before his sixteenth birthday; his cousins sixteenth birthday to be exact. His uncle had bought his cousin, Dudley, a gaming helmet; and it wasn't just any helmet either. It was the first Second Life Helmet that his uncle had bought special and had paid loads of extra money to have some special perks installed for his precious little Dudders.

Dudley however, had a different take on this matter. You see, Dudley was obsessed with playing a different online game called 'The World' which he'd beaten his cousin into playing with him so that he could continuously kill him when he was asleep as well as beat him up while he was awake. So when Dudley opened that particular present, he threw one of his most famous fits and the value of that gaming device was forgotten as it, like all the other things of Dudley's that he no longer wanted, went straight to the poor neglected cousin.

This cousin's name was Harry, and only Harry fore he did not know his last name at all – in fact he didn't even know his actual first name until he started school. Now, Harry did not know of these perks on the gaming device or he never would have dreamed of going within three feet of it for fear of retribution. But he did not know, so he gladly accepted the device and stored it in his bedroom – closet – to use that night.

That night after finishing his chores – daily servitude and worship – Harry quickly took a shower – he was not allowed to spend more than five minutes in the bathroom at a time for fear that Dudders ran out of water when taking his hour long showers – and ran for his room – closet – under the stairs. On his way he quietly grabbed the kitchen scissors to open the box so that Aunt Petunia didn't know that they were momentarily missing. He was so excited that he accidentally cut his finger while opening the box and he didn't even feel it – though he probably wouldn't have felt it anyway since it was such a small pain to him that it was barely a twinge.

As he returned the scissors he noticed the blood on the metal and quickly washed it off and cleaned his finger and put a Band-Aid with Neosporin on it so that in the morning he wouldn't be beaten for contaminating the food with his 'filthy blood'. As he put the first-aid kit pack in the medicine cabinet he was shoved out of the bathroom by his cousin who was going to take his usually long shower that seemed to be a ritual that didn't help his B.O. one bit…

He was given a quick beating - courtesy of Vernon - before going back to his room – for not getting out of Dudders' way in time. Once he'd gotten his wounds cleaned out and wrapped in the downstairs bathroom he was finally ready to get to bed and play his new game. He put the headset on and lay down on his bed on his stomach to prevent his back from hurting more than it already did from the beating – he was used to this routine – and turned on the headset.

* * *

He was falling… falling in darkness that engulfed him completely in its depths… Was it supposed to be like this? Did he break it? If he did he knew he'd never get a second chance at this, so he hoped that he didn't… He hoped…

All of a sudden, he stopped falling. Then, the lights turned on and he was in a big room whose floor looked like a chess board and the chess pieces were hand carved from marble and obsidian. Harry did the only thing one in his situation could do – he gapped. Everything was so life like and pretty that he didn't even notice the floating chair with a female sitting on it looking at his curiously.

"Hello, and welcome to _Second Life_. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on," the female said, startling Harry and making him jump.

_Weren't all the introductions done by girls in _**The World **_as well_, Harry thought to himself as he waited for the scan to complete. _Are all the people who do the introductions female? Isn't that sexist?_

"Okay, the scan is complete! Now you may begin the character creation process. Before we do that however, I have to remind you of a few _**very important rules**_," she looked at him pointedly to see if Harry was still paying attention and not off in La-la-land like most guys seemed to be when confronted with a beautiful girl such as herself – especially the rich ones who could afford the customized headsets that allowed some perks to be added. "You will only have one chance to create your character. Once you've completed the creation of your character, you cannot change your name, race, or your appearance. Got it?"

"So I can't recreate my character ever?" Harry asked confused. He knew he should have read the handbook that came with the set. He'd been too excited to start playing and ended up forgetting about it completely.

"In order to preserve the very high realism of _Second Life_, each person can only have _one_ account and _one_ character. There is absolutely _no exception_ to this. If you die, you return to the _rebirth point_ and as a result, you _lose one level_. Kapesh?"

"Why are you talking to me like I'm an idiot?"

"No offense but, I've gone over this so many times already and most of the people who do play this game are idiots who wouldn't know a book if it hit them in the face," the woman in the chair said dryly.

"Oh… that makes sense… kind of…"

"So, would you like to begin creating your character now that I got those fine points out of the way?" the woman asked nicely.

"Sure, I guess…"

"Good, to start, please select a race." Before she'd even stopped speaking, the room filled with hundreds of seemingly living characters – some of which were sitting on the chess pieces. The races varied from humans to elves to dark elves to dwarves to who knows what else.

After barely even five seconds Harry's eyes began to spin and the woman looked at him piteously. After a few more moments of this she took pity on his poor soul and said "Pick whichever race you like first; I will explain it to you. Take as much time as you need; especially since you won't get to reroll."

Harry looked up at her with a mixture of relief and gratitude. "Thanks, can I please see the elves and angels; all of the subspecies in those please?" Harry was used to those races because they were very weak compared to other classes – all the easier for Dudley to kill him quicker and get it over with.

"Sure thing; and call me Hermione since I presume we will be here for a while," She smiled at him and he smiled back gratefully as all the races except the ones specified poofed out of existence.

"Which one's best for spell casting?" Harry asked hesitantly. He's always been the mage in the group since none of Dudley's friends – or Dudley for that matter – trusted him as the priest or any other class.

"They're all quite good for spell casting but each has its own strengths," Hermione said in a knowledgeable voice. "Though I honestly think that the Angel races are better for spell casting since they can fly while casting but they can also do minor heals without being one of the classes that can heal… They also get their own set of really good buffs that can help allies and hinder enemies as well as help with certain trivialities… They also have high natural defenses that make them even harder to kill…

"Elves would be for those who want to be breathtakingly beautiful while casting and who want the harder chants. They also have much weaker defense and Elves are race specific when it comes to what abilities they have whereas the Angels pretty much all have the same abilities but to different extents. I hope you know that these races are mainly coveted by females and hardly any males play as Elves or Angles," Hermione said getting really into her descriptions and adding things when they popped into her head.

"Then I would like to see all of the Angel races," Harry said. He didn't particularly like how looked as an Elf and he liked the prospect of being able to fly.

The Elves disappeared just like all the other races while the five species of Angels were left. One of those five species was completely bone, which creeped Harry out to no end and he asked Hermione to get rid of it – she said it was a Skeletal Angel. At least the four remaining all had skin covering their bones.

"Okay, so let's eliminate more Angles down to maybe one or two," Hermione decided. "Which ones do you not like the looks of?"

"The Archangel is too golden and too… I don't know how to describe it so that's out," Harry decided after walking up and down the line of Angles like a military officer – which made the Fallen Angel, the Dark Angel, and the Valkyrie smirk as the Archangel disappeared. "I don't like the eyes on the Dark Angel; they're way to glowey and its creepy- some of them are even decomposing. So we're left with the Fallen Angel, and the Valkyrie."

"The Valkyrie is good for healers and those who want to be able to resurrect their friends in battle – it's the only race that can do that with only one exception to that rule and only three or four other races can resurrect, period. Add to that, it has major buffing abilities," Hermione told Harry before continuing.

"The Fallen Angel is very good for spell casters because it is a blend of the different kinds of angels. While it has the Archangel's healing abilities, it also has some of the Valkyries resurrection ability that will allow it to resurrect one player a day under any circumstances and then three others as long as you're not in battle. This race also has the buffs of both races, which come in handy in numerous situations. Do you need me to repeat anything so far? You sure you don't want to take notes?"

Harry didn't really like her sarcasm but he appreciated that she'd paused for his mind to digest all that she'd said so far. After all, she was pretty impressive, being able to remember all those things and being able to go into so much detail about it.

Harry nodded at her, "Yes, please proceed."

"Okay, now on top of those holy abilities, it has some dark abilities as well from the other side of the angel spectrum. The Fallen – as to which I shall now refer to them as – also have some of the Dark Angels' control over demons and minor curses as well as limited control over dark matter – which is very great to combine with some of its other abilities since they look so much like archangels that almost no one can tell the difference and they won't be expecting it. Now while it has those abilities, it also has the slight necromancy abilities from the Skeletal Angels. You still with me?"

"I think so," Harry replied unsure at first then nodding affirmative when he thought over everything she'd said.

"Good. Now only the first thousand players to log in have the option of being one of the Fallen. Now while they have this option, they don't normally choose it, as far as I've seen. You're number fifty-three so you still have this option if you choose but be careful if you do choose it," Hermione finished.

"Why?" Harry frowned. He had developed a real interest in that race.

"That is because there are some major drawbacks to being one of the Fallen," Hermione stressed. "Like it's one of the first to be attacked because of its abilities and it doesn't have as great of a defense as some of the other Angel races. It is also very frowned upon since it has so many abilities and the only reason it was allowed was because of the severe restrictions placed on becoming one."

"So there won't be many people playing as one?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much," Hermione said bluntly. "We'll be lucky if even five of the thousand who can will sign up to be one."

"Then I want to be one of those five please," Harry asked grinning. He didn't want too many people to be the same as him which gave the Fallen major points in his opinion. He didn't care if it was frowned upon because his whole bloody existence was frowned upon.

"Are you sure because you can't change your race once it's picked," Hermione edged. "Also they have very few differentiations in physical features and you'll be mistaken as an Archangel quite a bit because they nearly look identical except for slight differences in wing color."

"It's fine, I want to be one," Harry nodded to her.

"Okay then," Hermione sighed as the Valkyrie disappeared leaving the Fallen Angel behind. "Now onto the hard part…"

A half hour later the character was complete. Harry had begged Hermione to make him taller than his measly five foot four so his character ended up being a grand six foot nothing and then she'd added muscle mass since he was way too skinny to pull of the tall look without it, in her opinion. They ended lengthening his hair all the way to his mid-back and making his eye color a tad bit brighter. She'd also done some tinkering once she determined that Harry had no sense of style and made his angles slightly sharper and got rid of the glasses. Unknown to Harry, Hermione hadn't given him the usual choice of beautification of uglification and had even bumped up the beautification on him.

"Perfect," She sighed as she looked the character up and down. Harry had to agree with her – and not just because she was the GM. "Now for a name… I know you were thinking Lucifer or Michael-Angelo but Lucy is Satan – as in the Devil – and it would go better for a Dark Angel or Skeletal Angel. Michael-Angelo would be a better name for either a Valkyrie – though is really wouldn't go that well with them seeing as they come from Norse mythology and not Christianity – or an Archangel…"

"I think you were wrong," Harry told the GM. "Naming is the hardest part…"

"So says the guy who left it in the hands of the GM to decide what his toon looked like…" Hermione huffed under her breath.

"How about… Abraxas?" Harry asked. "He led the four horsemen of the Apocalypse in the bible or whatever the heck it was…"

"It'll do," Hermione said. At least he knew his literature enough to come up with that. "Now as you should know you bought one of the custom headsets with special perks and…"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked horrified. _Special perks? Oh shite, they were meant for Dudley! If Uncle Vernon finds out he's gonna kill me!_

"Didn't you buy it?" Hermione asked. "Or did the person who gave it to you tell you it was a custom?"

Harry shook his head, terrified and thinking of all the bad things Uncle Vernon could do to him if he found out. Oh, the whippings would pale in comparison…

"Okay then, let me explain the perks you can pick from then and we'll go from there," Hermione sighed. "There are five different perks already listed but you can always pick something we haven't thought to add to the list as long as it's approved. The five that are on the list are: 500g to start with, a pet, experience points, a choice of beginning armor that's better than average or you can be able to choose where you want your starting skill points. You can pick two."

"Two? Doesn't that seem like a bit much?" Harry asked.

"It's what was bought," Hermione grimaced. "Some sleazebags buy all five perks and then some…"

"Oh," Harry grimaced with her then thought, might as well go along with it since I've already made my character, but _what do I choose? Though I don't want any of that; I want to level on my own without any help. Why do they make this so hard?_

"You should just take the money and then think of something else if you really don't want help," Hermione advised. "The money won't make much of a difference in the long run and you should have at least one thing that you choose yourself besides your name. Though I also recommend the pet since for all we know it could be a powder-puff."

"Then I will go with the money but I don't want the pet; if I do get a pet, I want it to be because I killed a boss or someone that's incredibly hard to kill," Harry said. "For the second, can I have my choice of a weapon?"

"That's doable I think," Hermione contemplated. "Yup, I'll bring out a selection of knifes for you to choose from unless you have a specific design in mind?"

"Nothing that I'd be able to keep," Harry said as Hermione typed something into her keypad and a whole arsenal of weapons showed up for him to choose from.

"The higher ups said that since you're choosing modestly and only want a knife – which isn't really good for fighting with and most of the other assholes choose some sort of legendary sword or something like that– you can choose three knives and one medium sized weapon or a staff."

Harry ended up choosing three knives and a bow and arrow set. "Seriously, bows and arrows? Do you even know how to use them? You should've chosen a sword! Bows and arrows are useless unless you become an archer… Why are there so many idiots in this world; I thought you were going to be a spell caster of some sort!"

"Who says that only archers can use bows?" Harry asked her curiously. "It could be a huge advantage if a priest was trained how to use a bow and arrow while casting healing spells. And you can put curses on arrows. Also I'm gonna be in the air, I'd have a huge advantage over most archers already because of the viewpoint it gives; why not try my hand at a bow and arrow? Besides, I've always wanted to learn archery; it seems really cool and challenging!"

"You're insane," Hermione sighed. "Okay, next order of business: which continent do you want to be 'born' on? There are five of them: North, South, East, West, and Central. Each continent has different features. Or if you wish, you could be born on a random continent…"

"On a random continent, please?" Harry asked. He honestly didn't care which continent he was born on as long as he got to play without his cousin bullying him and if his cousin decided to play later he could honestly say that he didn't know which continent he was on to avoid playing with him.

"You got it," Hermione said as she typed in the command into her keypad. "If you ever need help my game name is Aarya; feel free to PM me!"

And as she said that, Abraxas flew towards Harry and he was falling…_Again_…

When Harry woke up, there was a very nice breeze ruffling through his hair and a warm sun shining on his face; it felt like heaven – smelled like it, too. He sat up in a meadow filled with wildflowers and not too far away he could see a small town made from the very tree's on the opposite side of the village. To his right was a huge lake with little green blobs frolicking on the embankment while to his left were more tree's that wrapped around the village to those on the far side. It was breathtaking to one such as Harry who'd basically lived his entire life inside his closet or around the Dursley's house – he hadn't even really gone to school since he was too busy doing what the Dursley's told him to.

Harry wondered what he was supposed to do now. He saw a new player materialize ten feet away and when that player woke up he saw her check her pack and bring our her weapon – a very small and ugly dagger – and some clothes. He looked down and blushed, realizing that he was currently naked. No sooner had he done that did he hear the girl say system. He looked up in time to see the girl's stats and such like show up in front of her.

He cocked his head to the side like a bird. "Interesting." He decided that clothes were his first priority so he shuffled through a small pouch he found lying next to him and found a loin cloth, loose slacks that went down to mid-calf and were slightly torn in the right places to show off his muscled legs – plus 2 defense - , a sleeveless shirt with two slits in the back for his wings – plus 4 defense - and a pendant with plus 5 spell power and plus 3 defense. He also saw the weapons that he'd chosen earlier, the 500g, and some fruit and dried meet.

"Okay, time to check what stats I have and see if I was lucky," Harry signed in resignation – he'd never been lucky with his stat distributions ever. "System."

Name: Abraxas | Gender: Male

Level: 1 | Race: Angel, Fallen | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 65 | Mana: 45 | Unspent Skill Points: 0 | Strength: 6 | Physique: 5 | Agility: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Willpower: 9 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 6 | Luck: N/A | Abilities: Angel (racial): Level 1, Physique +4, Agility +2; Basic Heal: Level 1, heals friendly player for 20HP, cool down: two minutes; Fly (racial): Level 1, +2 strength to wings, player can fly for 100yds at a time, cool down: thirty minutes

To say Harry's eyes popped out of his head was an understatement. Never in his whole gaming history – which was quite extensive thanks to Dudley forcing him to play – had he ever gotten so great a stat roll, not even on his first mage which had his best stat roll – and that paled in comparison. "I think this game is insane. But it's perfect for a spell caster."

"You might want to kill something before that player over there kills all of the slimes," Harry heard a voice from behind him said, tapping his shoulder. He whirled around to see another male Angel behind him – though this was a Dark Angel which Harry could tell from the dark tattoos on his face and arms. "He's been killing until they're all gone over and over for the past three hours and it's hard for any of us to get a hit on the slimes. The Jerk isn't even looting them!"

Harry just looked at the D.A. as if asking 'who are you and why the hell are you talking to me?'

"Oh, I apologize! My name is Grimm," he held his hand out to Harry to shake. "I'm a Dark Angel – as you've probably already guessed – and I'm planning on being a Necromancer when we can get a class finally… That is if we can level with Jackass over there…"

Grimm was roughly about two inches shorter than Abraxas but with a stronger build and more muscles. In another life they could've been mistaken for twins- black hair, green eyes though of different shades…

"Abraxas," Harry said shaking Grimm's hand.

"You decided to be one of the Fallen?" Grimm asked curiously. Apparently, he was one of the few who could tell the difference between Archangels and the Fallen. "Why? Most people hate them due to the restrictions of being one…"

"Being unique is a gift from God," Harry shrugged. "And I didn't really like any of the other Angels besides the Valkyrie and I didn't look good as an Elf and I want to be a spell caster later on."

"Interesting, are you religious like your name suggests?" Grimm pondered. "Want to kill together? Maybe we'll have a chance to level if we team up to kill those buggers; you know, double the XP and all and less of a chance that rat will steal our kills. We loot what we kill but we share the XP."

"Sure," Harry said as he took out his bow and tested it with an arrow. Grimm's eyes went wide. "It'll be the perfect time to see if I can shoot this thing…"

Grimm looked positively delighted as they walked over to the embankment to try to steal kills from Satan – as they'd dubbed the Asshole player who was killing everything. On the way, Harry managed to hit a little brown baby bunny in the eye with one of his black fletched arrows that Hermione said would match his looks – though why anyone would care about if the bow and arrow matched his features, Harry didn't know… _Hmm, need's more practice, _Harry thought as he missed a second baby bunny and hit a slime in the gut instead.

Attack successful! Man-eating Slime HP -7

Grimm whistled his appreciation. "Nice shootin'! Can I try?"

"Have fun," Harry said handing over the bow and took out one of his knives as the Slime he shot came over and tried to eat him. Grimm managed to scrape another Slime and set the bow down out of the way as he took out his newbie knife.

Attack Successful: Man-eating slime -5 -6 -2

Man-eating Slime has died, Abraxas' XP increased to 7/20, Grimm's XP increased to 6/20, Abraxas' learned a new ability – Straight Shot: Level 1

Man-eating Slime has died, Grimm's XP increased to 13/20, Abraxas' XP increased to 13/20, Grimm has learned a new ability – Straight Shot: Level 1

"Where do they come up with such lousy names?" Grimm complained as Abraxas looked up the new ability. "Lousy-names-dot-org? I mean, come on!"

"Straight Shot Level 1: increases player's accuracy with a bow by 1%," Harry read out loud. "That could be useful… Could you please go collect the arrow you shot? I'm planning on using them for a while and I don't want to lose any of them since they're very valuable."

"Party pooper," Grimm huffed but went to find the missing arrow as Harry pulled the one he shot out of the dead Slime and collected the loot from it. From the corpse, he looted 5cp, a pair of sneakers – plus 2 defense, plus 1 Agility – and a pair of stud earrings with black butterfly's on them – plus 1 Intellect. Needless to say, Harry put on the shoes and shoved the earrings into his – surprisingly – pierced ears. Apparently all players had pierced ears just in case they looted earrings and could always get more piercings later or have the hole's healed by a high level healer for a negotiated amount of money.

"Nice earrings," Grimm snorted when he got back and picked up his loot – he got a new pair of pants, 3cp, and a pair of sparkly, pink tiara earrings with a plus 1 charisma rating. "Want to trade?"

"Nope," Abraxas sniggered in revenge. "This is what's called Karma. Thanks for my arrow back."

"Ass, you can shoot the fricking Slimes and agro them over," Grimm hissed. "I don't want to be chasin' your arrows all over the place."

"Fine by me," Harry said. He wanted to see how many arrows he could shoot at once but decided to start small and only loaded two arrows and aimed to two Slimes that were relatively close together. He hit one in the eye while he missed the other and hit Grimm in the butt.

Consecutive Attacks Successful: Man-eating Slime – 10, Grimm – 5

Abraxas learned new ability – consecutive arrows: Level 1

Grimm yelped and jumped three feet in the air as the slime came over. To make matters worse, instead of agroing on Abraxas, it agroed onto poor Grimm. "Mother fucker!"

"I've officially decided to hate you," Grimm said after an hour in which they'd each gained on average 7 levels – once Satan, the Jackass who was bound to be ganked later on in life by multiple people for stealing things that they were killing, logged off finally. While Grimm had leveled only six and a half times, Abraxas had reached level 8 – because he'd been killing faster than Grimm and kept agroing. During that time, Grimm had been hit with seven more arrows and had been healed six times by Abraxas.

"You don't have to stay with me," Harry said indifferently. "You could have left the first time I shot you."

"I like the free XP I get," Grimm admitted as he stabbed another Slime with his new dagger that had a plus 3 strength and 5% more chance for a critical strike. This dagger wasn't rusted, much to Grimm's pleasure. "And besides, what would you do without me?"

"Level faster?" Abraxas said raising his eyebrows at the Dark Angel. "Not be in the negative reputation range?"

"Ouch, so cold," Grimm snickered. "Bet that'll go on quite well with the Ladies."

"Which is what I'm hoping for," Abraxas grinned. "I don't want Fan Girls chasing me very where; it'd be very hard to level with them chasing me around like starving wolves after a steak."

"Yeah," Grimm agreed, and then grinned really big. "More females for me then, but you'll still get your fair share, sadly…"

Abraxas rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the village he had yet to step foot into.

"Hey, where're ya goin'?" Grimm raised an eyebrow and followed.

"No clue about you, but my pack is full to the brim. I'm going to go sort through this stuff and sell off the junk. Then after that I want to see what's in the woods; I'm sick of all those ugly Slimes."

"Yeah, we aren't high enough to go into those woods," Grimm said. "You need to be at least level nine or else you'd die before you could say Second Life…"

"You gonna come?"

"Nope, see ya later. Nice playing with you and add me to your friends list! What kinds of flowers do you want at your funeral?" Grimm waved bye before heading back to the Slimes, not stupid enough to go for the wolves yet.

"You're loss," Abraxas said while adding Grimm to his friends list as he walked into the village.

While sorting through his junk items and stuff he meant to keep, Abraxas came across a very tiny egg that he looted off of a random Slime – were there even Slime boss' or pets? He contemplated a few moments before putting it in the keep pile so that later he'd find an auction house and put it on – who in their right mind would want a Slime for a pet? He put loads of trash that he'd looted and couldn't use – at his level mail and plate armor would weight him down too much for flight – into the trash pile while others – like a spare set of knives and higher level leather armor – he kept.

He didn't get even five feet into town before he heard a cry of "Bishie!" Moments later, Abraxas had the feeling that he was being stalked by some large predator. Slowly – so as not to alert what was stalking him – he turned his head. _Oh, Lord help me…_

Behind the poor, poor Angel was a continuously growing crowd of wolves… Only he couldn't find where their steak was... He froze as the mass crept closer and closer until he realized, _I'm the steak… RUUUUUNNNNNNNN! _And without further hesitation, he ran like all the demons from hell were after him; and truthfully… they were….

* * *

**Thank's to all who actually read all of that completely throught to the end! You guys are awsome and I hope you liked it! Please remember to review and to favorite this if you like it! **

**I'm going to have a contest where people who review at certain spots will get to see the next chapter before everyone else (though I only know how to send it through PM's but I shall be trying to figure out how to do that without PM's if it is possible or if someone would kindly tell me...). The first winnder will be at twenty five. I'll tell you all the next number to get to after we reach twenty five first. **

**So again, thank you all and to all of you Hua Feng fan's I'm going to update not this weekend but next weekend - my friend blackmailed me into another camping trip and I was sick last weekend which is why I didn't update (good news is that it was contageous and I got my revenge against my brother! :} )**

**Sero, over and out!**

**Word Count: ~5,700... I was changing things as I was uploading it... It says that it's 5729 though so that's what I'm going with...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Talk to my Father... He'll tell you just how much I own... Absolutly NOTHING! Except tonights dinner which I was assigned to cook from scratch... again...**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the eight reviews and the 19 favorites! I would also like to thank you all for being patient - school started back up again and unlike most other seniors in my high school, I decided to fill my schedule up to its fullest added to the tons of stuff I do in orchestra I've been really busy. I managed to land second chair bassist - would have been first but I didn't want to get into a big giant hassle with the guy who's currently first chair - he's such a tyrant! **

**I would also like to tell those who didn't review because their reviews are never answered that I try my hardest to reply to every review no matter how long or short or what's written in them - though I hate flamers and I'm not afraid to tell them off and if they flame on anonymous I delete the flames. **

**I'm planning on updating every two weeks after I upload chapter three - which I'm planning to upload on holloween in memorium for the day I should have been born though sadly I was born three days late... :( **

**Nor replies to some reviews (even if I already did the PM replies but I liked these reviews a whole lot so I'm repliing again and boosting my Ego even more):**

**Shedon - Thank you for writting this! You pulled of making this AU really well. Some stories don't make it really realisic or go threw everything smoothly. Or in some cases make the characters compleatly OOC, wich depending on if they did the previos two can be pulled off. Harry in this is acting pritty in character in this, and if you ask me, and any of the points that weren't written in on harrys personality in the books makes sence. He was never the 'chosen one' or the 'golden boy' in this so his changes make perfect sence. And i'm happy with the changes, you got rid of the points that make me dislike harry in the books. I also loved the ending of the chapter on the 'wolves' bishie (hope I spelt that right) hunting Harry. It made me crack up. Thank you again update soon please.**

**Sero - Thank you for reviewing and for the compliment! I try to make it realistically funny and with this story, while I'm changing some stuff, it's basically just combining Harry Potter and Second Life while tweaking personna's and adding a few minor details. I hate making some characters OOC but some - like Snape - can afford a little OOCness since they don't show how good they really are and they need the appreciation though I don't want to go too far out of the ball park and I always try to give a reason for it. With Harry, I read a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction and so that's rubbing off on how I portray him and I also see why the way he was but I also see the flip coin - because Tom was the flip coin - and I wanted to tweak it a teensy bit and I've had to deal with alot of children who've been abused thanks to my Dad's friend who's a foster mother and some of my friends have been through situations like that so theres a momento for them in there. I adored the Bishie hunting in Half Prince so that's probably going to be added alot and it will help things move along I hope because that's how Harry generally gets into some of him more notable situations later on I'd like to think.**

**Naito No Finarusurota - It's an interesting read, and a good transition from Canon to AU, something that is always nice to see. What ManHua is this crossover using? I'm looking forward to seeing where you go with this, so thank you for writing and posting it.**

**Sero - Thank you! The ManHua crossover that I'm using is Yu Wo's 'Second Life' which you can read at .org if you'd like and I totoly suggest you all read it if you haven't already because I adore it so much. You're welcome but you don't have to thank me - this is actually keeping me from being sent BACK into therapy believe it or not...**

**JuMiKu - The first 2nd life crossover that doesn't completely and hopelessly overpower the protagonist and thereby imbalance the game. The "perks" made me cringe, but then it turned out they were rather realistic perks, you usually can buy.**

**Sero - Thank you! If you gan give me further tips on not over balancing, I would apreciate that since at times I admit to having some trouble with that and I do get quite deffensive on all my work since it's basically me leaving myself bare in the truest sense since I use a lot from my own life and add it into my stories. In Second Life I noticed that they didn't really have anything like that in the original but I figured that it would be something that Vernon did for his 'ickle Duddykins' *gags behind hand at the mention of Dudley* I just used some of the things that we can usually buy for World Of Warcraft (one of the fiew computer games I play) so that I wouldn't be all that much out of the ball park and it'd be more realistic.**

**CaughtinalandSlide - I know nothing about the Prince but it seemes that I don't need to because of how well written your story is.**

**Sero - I try to at least explain most things but at times I can forget - which is why I'm trying to re-read my story as much as possible and why there'll be such a long gap inbetween chapters - because I realise that alot of the readers will be looking for Harry Potter fanfics since only a couple hundred people read Second Life fanfics from what I've seen so far. This is basically helping me along and also giving me idea's for my first book which I'm planning on publishing before I graduate from High School - and I'm almost finished with it!**

**Dannichigo - Amazing... So no magic here? I normally don't like ones like that, but this is well done. - Please update soon. - I look forward to the next one. -**

**Sero - There will be magic - so have no fear about that. I absolutly love magic to death and plus it wouldn't be taking place in Second Life if it didn't have Magic. Here's the update you've been waiting for! Thanks for the review!**

**Wow that's a long authors note... probably one of my longest since I like keeping them short since I know how I hate reading through that much before getting to the actual story... -_- So without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

**Word Count - 2.6K**

* * *

After what felt like eons of running, Abraxas finally lost the females – wolves – by ducking into the blacksmiths – what kind of girl would go in there? "I'm free!"

He didn't even notice that the blacksmith was looking at him like he was insane. "You need something, young man?"

Abraxas whipped around, ready to defend against any stray females that had found him. When he saw the –thankfully – male blacksmith, he sighed in relief. "A place to hide… and a look at the weapons as well…"

The blacksmith nodded in understanding; a few of the female players had even hit on him even though he was an NPC. He shuddered at the thought. "Take your time. We just got a shipment of some really good blades and maces today."

"Thanks," he nodded before looking around at everything. He didn't bother to look at the armor since it was all mail and plate but he did pick up a few of the swords and give them a few practice swings before putting them down – they didn't really feel right to him.

After an hour of browsing – hiding – Abraxas picked up some sharpening stones, weight stones, and other supplies for his knives. He had the money thanks to Uncle Vernon and was thankful for it since everything was quite expensive for his level. As he put the supplies on the counter he looked down and saw a very fine set of eight simple knives that were of very fine quality. They were quite expensive for his level or well, anyone in this area – 379g 99s 98c – and he had to wonder how anyone at his level would be able to afford them – unless they'd bought perks and picked the money. He knew that they were made for him – even if he was only level eight – he'd always had a small fascination with knives ever since the first time Uncle Vernon had used one on him.

"Can I have those knives too, please?" He asked pointing to the knives. The blacksmith choked on the gum he was chewing.

"You do realize how expensive these are right?" the blacksmith said carefully, once he could breathe again. "Yes, they're of some of the highest quality but can someone of your low level afford them? Heck, the GM's only put them there to make you guy's drool with envy – even though they're actually pretty cheap compared to how expensive they'd normally be…"

"I have the money," Abraxas huffed cutting the blacksmith off. "And normally I wouldn't spend this much and I would save it but they're calling out to me… Do you know that feeling?"

The blacksmith nodded as he took the eight knives out. "Yeah, I do... I think… Well, who am I to argue? They come with holsters and everything needed for them already so you won't need half the stuff you're already buying since what comes with them is much higher quality…"

Abraxas nodded absently as he handed over the gold for them and the other supplies that he was still buying – he'd put the stuff that he didn't need any more back. When he finally had the knives in his hands, he felt a hum run through his fingers – almost as if they had a consciousness and they were saying 'hi, nice to meet you!' He inspected them closer and saw that each knife had its own purpose, yet all of them were equally lethal. On each of the blades, there was also an engraving of a phoenix surrounded in flame – which the blacksmith had assumed was the mark of the blades maker.

Forgetting the blacksmith, Abraxas smiled a smile that could make even death shudder in fear. Forget the female demons; Abraxas had new toys to play with. He'd gotten so few toys in his life, he couldn't wait to go and try them out and he knew just where to go. He'd show Grimm that he could defeat the odds and survive the forest.

"You're one messed up kid," the blacksmith muttered as Abraxas started cackling evilly under his breath, thinking of ways to get back at Grimm while walking towards the door fingering the largest of the knives.

Forgetting about the female demons ended up being a very bad move for Abraxas… this is because he had the feeling of becoming a steak not even three seconds after he stepped outside of the blacksmiths. When he turned around, he could have sworn their number had almost quadrupled since he's entered the blacksmiths.

"Can't a guy have a break?" Abraxas wondered before he started edging away from the swarm of hungry wolves that was growing larger by the second. His eyes grew larger and larger until it finally popped into his head that running would probably be his bet of surviving and so he turned around and started to inch away until he heard the wolves start charging which was when he bolted for his poor life.

"HEEELLLPPPP!" people could hear the desperate cry from all over the five continents and wonder what the poor soul had wandered into but no one but another who'd been in the same position would ever know.

XXX hours later ~in the forest~

"Ha… ha… ha… I finally lost them," Abraxas panted, leaning on a tree in who knows where trying to catch his breath. "Who knew wolves could be so vicious? Maybe it'd be a good idea to invest in a company that makes masks…"

When Abraxas finally caught his breath, he stood up and looked around wondering where exactly he'd gotten himself… Let's just say that was easier said then done…

"Oh c'mon? First I'm left with the worst relatives in the universe, then I'm chased to kingdom come by rabid wolves, and now I can't even find where ever kingdom come is to get myself back to where I want to be? Do you hate me that much Fate, Destiny, and all of your other sisters?" Abraxas complained not too quietly, attracting the attention of nearby wolves that looked at him wondering who went rabid this time.

One of the wolves got overly curious and went to go ask but when Abraxas spotted it, he immediately attacked before the wolf had a chance to ask. When the other wolves saw Abraxas attack their innocent comrade, they went after him in groups until there was a ring of dead wolves surrounding Abraxas and a whole lot of loot that he hadn't had a chance to pick because of all the poor innocent wolves.

"Strange, I didn't think that these virtual wolves attacked in groups that large… maybe they're a different species of virtual wolf…" Abraxas wondered aloud as he gathered the loot and started skinning the wolves – hey, he could make a decent set of clothes with the fur and bones with a little practice and he could sell it for good money as well when it lost its usefulness!

As he gathered he gathered the loot and skinned, he realized that that may have been slightly too easy for his level. Once he was finished, he went in search of the nearest alive wolf to see its level – which turned out to be level 8, much to his surprise.

"That bastard Grimm had me all worried that I wouldn't be able to kill wolves and that I'd die! Asshole," Abraxas cursed under his breath as he finished killing the wolf.

Player Abraxas had reached level 10

"Hmm?" He paused in his picking up of loot. "Wasn't I level 8? System!"

Name: Abraxas | Gender: Male

Level: 10 | Race: Angel, Fallen | Class: None | Experience: XX/XXX| Reputation: 30 | Health: 210 |Mana: 63 | Unspent Skill Points: 27 | Strength: 6 | Physique: 5 |Agility: 9 (from running away from the women *cough*rabidwolves*cough*) |Intelligence: 9 | Willpower: 9 | Wisdom: 8 | Charisma: 6 | Luck: N/A | Abilities: Angel (racial): level 10 (goes up each time the character levels), Physique +12, Agility +7, Strength +5; Basic Heal: Level 3, heals friendly player for 40HP, cool down: twenty minutes; Fly (racial): Level 2, +5 strength to wings, player can fly for 150yds at a time, cool down: twenty five minutes; Straight Shot: Level 5, increases player's accuracy with a bow by 5%; Consecutive Arrows: Level 7, can shoot up to eight arrows at once or in pairs or triples in very rapid order; Continuous Attack: Level 3, allows player to attack continuously for up to 4 attacks; Escape Artist: Level 3, increases Agility by 50% in order escape from unfriendly mobs or players; Sneak: Level 1, allows player to momentarily be able to be undetectable to others for up to twenty seconds, cool down: sixty minutes

"Oh…" Abraxas laughed embarrassed but thankful that no one was there to look at his talents – especially Grimm. As it was, Grimm'd probably laugh himself back to level one when he found out that Abraxas had forgotten to distribute his talent points multiple times… "Well, better late than never; just like what Uncle Vernon always says about… never mind."

Seeing the wolves he'd killed start to respawn, Abraxas climbed the nearest three in order to assign his talent points in peace – especially since the wolves looked like they were out for blood and looking for a certain person who was trying to learn how to actually climb a tree for the first time.

"Now, what am I planning to be?" Abraxas mused in his head. "Priests don't really have a lot of powerful attacks but they're great for group playing and I know them better than I do other mana users… But I could also play some sort of mage and I'll still have some healing powers and I'd have necromancy once I find out how to unlock that… But mages also use up way more mana that priests and are much harder to play and longer chants to memorize for higher spells… But if Dudley manages to find me when and if he starts playing Second Life, I'd be able to protect myself better as a mage…

"Mage it is then!" Abraxas said cheerfully as he started redistributing his points. No way in hell was he going to be picked on by Dudley as badly as he was in The World; he absolutely refused!

Talent Points successfully redistributed!

Name: Abraxas | Gender: Male

Level: 10 | Race: Angel, Fallen | Class: None | Experience: XX/XXX| Reputation: 30 | Health: 245|Mana: 105 | Unspent Skill Points: 0 | Strength: 8 | Physique: 9 |Agility: 11 |Intelligence: 14 | Willpower: 14 | Wisdom: 13 | Charisma: 10 | Luck: N/A

"There," Abraxas said happily. "I want to be a nicely rounded mage who can fight physically and be able to run away if I run out of mana and mana potions! Now Dudley will have a much harder time catching up to me and I will be much harder to kill! And I'll be able to maybe kill him if I have to… But what if he tells uncle Vernon that I killed him…?"

Abraxas' frown fell off his face as he started imagining all the bad things Uncle Vernon would do to him if he actually killed Dudley or moderately hurt him. In this process, he actually managed to forget that he hadn't killed Dudley yet and that Dudley wasn't even playing Second Life. Before a blink of an eye, he was pressed up against the tree trying to make himself unnoticed able and had accidentally activated Sneak.

Finally lifting his head and looking around, he realized how stupid he was acting and stood up… or at least he tried to. Before he got halfway out of his crouch, his foot slipped and he started to plummet towards the ground where he only just noticed the group of wolves standing under the tree waiting for such a thing to happen.

"Fly! C'mon already and work you stupid wings! Fly! Fly!" he panicked as he got closer and closer to the ground. He was seven feet from the ground when his wings decided to humble him and expand to their full wingspan, slowing him down as they started to flap, lifting him up into the air just above the tree tops. "Okay now where's the village?"

A couple minutes later, Abraxas landed on one of the trees close to the village and then climbed down as best he could – which wasn't very graceful at all seeing how he fell the last five feet with muttered curses.

Abraxas fell out of tree -20HP

"Oh, yeah thanks," he muttered as he rubbed his hurting rear, standing up. He paused as he realized something. "Hmm… I've become really sarcastic without any of the Dursley's here to punish or hurt me… Wonder if I get that from Mom or Dad…?"

"Abraxas!" he heard someone call from behind him. He turned to see a girl with very long and curly, dark red-brown hair and bright mahogany eyes running head on towards him with her right hand up and waving to him. Two feet from him, she launched herself at him and gave him a big hug. "I've been looking for you!"

"Who are you?" Abraxas asked blankly. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place the face… "Ouch! What the heck was that for?"

The girl had punched him in his gut and he'd immediately doubled over in pain. "I'm Aarya, Idiot! And here I actually thought that you were decently educated."

"Aarya…? Oh, Hermione!" he exclaimed, hitting the palm of one hand with his fisted other hand as he remembered the GM who'd help him make his Avatar. She punched him in the gut again. "Oh! Sorry, please stop hitting me! I surrender."

"Oh, shut up," she huffed, blowing a stray hair out of her eyes. She came up to the middle of his chest and, like him, she had a pair of wings, only hers were a fluffy white trimmed in a golden reddish brown color that matched her hair and eyes. "I forgot to tell you that there's a very high chance that you'll be chased by bazillions of girls but I think you've already found that out."

Their talking was attracting the attention of the people near the gate of the village and a group of females and males were gathering nearby, trying to spy on them to see if they were available. Before they knew it there were hundreds of wolves eyeing them hungrily.

"Do you feel that something's off?" Abraxas asked Aarya all of a sudden feeling an uneasy tingle run up his spine and the hairs all over his body rise.

"Now that you mention it, yeah…" Aarya told him, lowering her voice as they started looking around until they spotted the mob at the nearby gate. "Oh, that's not a good sign…"

"Uh-uh," Abraxas agreed, backing towards the woods with his wings itching to be let free. _Oh, NOW you want to work... Go figure…_

"Don't make any sudden movements," Aarya whispered. "That'll just startle the wild life into attacking… just back away as slowly as you possibly can…"

"You get swarmed by the starving rabid wolves too?" Abraxas whispered back. "Please tell me this wears off after a while."

"Yes, and afraid it doesn't," she told him as they inched closer to the forests edge and the mob inched closer to them. "When we hit the tree line run like hell and don't worry about me… We'll meet back up at the blacksmithery; it's the only safe place because no one can afford most of the stuff there and most Angels can't wear that stuff at this level…"

"Got it…" Abraxas nodded. Three seconds later they hit the tree line and bolted causing the rabid wolves to give chase.

* * *

**Thank's for reading and I hoped you liked it! Feel free to give me any tips through review or PM! And while I wont hang chapters over your heads like carrots in order to recieve reviews in this story, reviews are always a nice incentive to work my very best and help inprove chapter quality and quantity!**

**Remember: next chapter comes out around Holloween!**

**Love Ya'll**

**Sero**

**P.S. I forgot to mention... For those of you who read Hua Feng, it's on pause... My college Law text book went missing as well as all of the notes I'd taken from Mock Trial and watching Law and Order so I need to find those before I'm able to work on the next chapter of that... Sorry, please forgive me and I'll try to find them ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year! I'm sorry it's been so long! A lot has happened - I was nearly hospitalized twice, alot of baby deaths, one great grandparent death, three new pregnancies, twenty orchestra concerts, Tang So Do belt testing, sickness, insanity and a whole lot of other stuff... - which resaulted in my being unable to even see my computer for a bit and everytime I'd try to type up a new chapter, something came up to prevent me. And supposedly this semester is going to be much, much worse added to the fact that I'm getting ready to graduate and I'm doing stuff so I can get into college. **

**So be prepared for a lot of inconsistant updating - since I won't know when I'll have the free time to type - but I'll try my best to update as often as possible since I really love this plot.**

**Thank's for being patient and onto the story! Also: please note that I'm American and don't really know anything about how people in Britain speak besides what I've read from other fanfictions...**

**BTW: DISCLAIMER! Don't sue me... I've enough on my palte without another lawsuit - don't ask...**

* * *

It took Abraxas a whole half hour to find his way back to town and it took him another ten minutes to find the blacksmiths… without getting caught by the stray wolves that is, otherwise he'd have been there _a lot_ sooner. After he entered he went straight to the blacksmith who he was on pretty good terms with and asked if Aarya had showed up yet and he was ushered into a back room where the only light was from multiple candles and a forging station.

"Oh, thank goodness," she squealed before giving him a rib cracking hug. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"It's fine, Rya," Abraxas smiled gently down at the small girl. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Oh, I forgot! Ares, come here and meet Abraxas."

Abraxas just looked at the smaller female angel and shoot his head sadly. "I thought we were running away from the wolves, not collecting them."

"Oh, shush you," Aarya smacked him on the back of his head as he just chuckled. She smiled at the sound; happy in turn because she could see a spark in his eye's that hadn't been present the first time they'd met. "Now say hi to Ares."

"Hello, I'm Abraxas," Abraxas smiled and waved at the gigantic shadow lurking behind Aarya.

The figure took a step out of the shadows and into the light spread about the room from the fireplace. As he got closer, Abraxas had to tilt his head farther and farther back in an attempt to see the giants face and what he saw was not exactly what he's expected either…

While Abraxas had been expecting some type of ogre or giant, he was definitely not expecting what looked to be some sort of overgrown… he didn't really know what it was called actually… Ares looked sort of like he had some ogre blood and some giant blood in him but that wasn't all. He had one eye in the center of his face, above his nose, and above that there looked to be another eye but it looked rather painted or tattooed instead of being an actual eye. Underneath Ares' cloak but not completely hidden were not two but four arms, all well-muscled.

After taking all of this in, and noticing that Ares wore only thin and broken sandals that barely fit his feet, Abraxas didn't know whether to curl up in a corner and hide or stand his ground and wait to get stomped… despite being taller than he normally would have been, he was still puny compared to this giant; seriously, he was _huge_!

"Uh…"

"So this is Abraxas?" a deep voice rumbled out of the unknown creature. "He seems kinda scared to me…"

"What- oh! Sorry, Abraxas. I forgot to warn you, Ares is a Cyclops," Aarya blushed at her forgetfulness. "He's harmless, really. They do tend to be friendlier than their Ogre and Giant cousins."

"Yeah… He looks like a bog cuddle bug, no offense Ares…"

"None taken…"

"Yeah, well… You'll just have to take my word for it…" Aarya glared at them before her eyes glazed over and she started going more in depth about the Cyclopean race. "Did you know that the Cyclopes were the slaves of the Greek Gods? They used to make all of the Gods' weapons and armor. Also because of their amazing levels of strength they make amazing warriors and the like…"

The Cyclops and the Fallen just looked at each other before rolling their eyes and started slowly backing out the door Abraxas entered through, hoping that the angel didn't notice…

"Blimy, can she talk!" Ares exclaimed once they were away from Aarya but still in the Blacksmiths. "And in here she has even more reason to show off her brains. Boy, do I fear who she marries one day."

"She's not all bad really," Abraxas defended. "She just likes to share what she knows… often…"

Ares snorted, "Sure. So what do we do now? Wait for her to realize we're gone and get hammered or go and do something fun?"

Abraxas thought about it for a moment. Ares seemed very fun, not at all like how he looked. "I think I'll wait for Aarya; she knows better how to deal with the wolves…"

"Wolves?"

"Uh… I meant girls…" Abraxas blushed, embarrassed. Ares just snorted.

"If only I had your problem," he said in a woe's-me voice. "I have the exact opposite problem, ya know… No girl worth her gal-pounds would be caught with the likes of me. I'm just way too scary for them… Though I do suppose that being chased by flocks of them suck as well…"

"Yeah…" Abraxas sulked. He still wanted to visit the towns Auction House to put some of his spoils that he thought other people would like to buy up for sale.

"Girls don't even come within five meters of me; it's horrible! A few even faint when they catch sight of me and I know it's not because of my dashing good looks. I… wait a moment… That's it!"

"Huh?" Abraxas' head snapped up at the Cyclops' exclamation. "What's it?"

"Well, you an' Aarya want girls to leave you alone right?"

"And guys, in Aarya's case…" Abraxas pointed out.

"Well if all three of us make a group together, you two won't have to worry about them," Ares pointed out. "They'd be too afraid of me."

"That's brilliant! Now we just have to run it by Aarya but I know she'll agree. She hates the wolves- I mean fan peoples almost as much as I do; if not more," Abraxas clapped his hands together excitedly."

"What are you two going on about?" a feminine voice coldly asked from behind them. Turning around they saw their favorite little angel of death standing behind them glaring daggers through them.

"Uh-um… A-Ares found a w-way to get the wol-fans to s-s-stop chasing us…" Abraxas stuttered. It was like Uncle Vernon when he came home drunk after a foul day at work… He wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared of someone half his size because one of Dudley's friends was nearly half his size but weighted about twice as much. Boy, did he pack a punch that one… He also learned at a young age not to discriminate against woman… he did the same work they did and saw what his Aunt Petunia could do when angry…

"Well," she snapped, "tell me, then, what your oh so brilliant plan is, hmm."

"Well, I thought that since girls can't stand being within five meters of me," Ares said in a 'slightly' nervous voice, "that if you guys teamed up with me, they wouldn't go near you either…"

Aarya just glared at them harder while she thought through the merits and misdemeanors of Ares' plan. She had to admit, for being a giant buffoon, his plan had way more merits than misdemeanors. Eventually she gave in. "Okay then, let's go see just how well this plan of yours works. Anywhere you guys need to go? We can test the theory as we go."

"Nope, got it all done before I fished you out of the pond," Ares said cheerfully, earning him a stern look from Aarya and a curious one from Abraxas.

"Well I have nowhere else to go but to go level," Aarya announced before turning to Abraxas. "And you?"

"Well…" he hesitated before Aarya glared at him to spit it out. "I would really like to go to the Auction House and put some items up for sale."

"Really?" Aarya asked, the last bit of her vicious demeanor fading with curiosity. "What are you planning to put up?"

"Well, I found this egg on a slime and I didn't really want it," Abraxas said quietly. "If either of you want it, you can have it."

"A slime?" Aarya asked in shock. "I didn't know slimes could drop eggs… Hmm, I'll have to speak to…"

She trailed of and her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought. Ares just looked from her to Abraxas before saying that he did not want the eggs and he should put it up on the Auction House if he thought it best; it was his egg after all.

An hour later, after testing that Ares' theory was indeed correct – no wolves had dared to enter that five meter radius while Ares was with them - and Abraxas made some gold - which he offered to share with Ares once he caught Ares' appreciative glance at said gold; Ares declined saying that it was Abraxas' money to do with as he wished to – it was time for the trio to get off for the night, day, whatever it was considered. A feeling of dread entered Abraxas as he said goodbye to his new friends. He couldn't help but feel like this happiness was going to end soon and he didn't want to let it go.

* * *

**So... Please don't kill me! I at least want to get my high school deploma and get a doctorite in both med and law before you kill me so please wait a couple years. I wanted to get this next part out so that you guys could meet Ares (I love that name so much... Unfortunatly with all the pregnancies and my grandfather pushing for more great grandchildren I've been thinking of baby names... It doesn't help that I finally found a decent guy I'd be willing to have kids with - we can just flirt back and forth for hours and I love his Dad, great guy to talk to...) and set it up for what I have planned for the next couple chapters. **

**Does anyone hasit a guess at who Ares might be? **

**So until next time... wish me luck... I've like five stacks of nothing but orchestra music added to the piano music added to the homework added to the job interviews (mom wants me to get yet ANOTHER job... as if I don't work in the daycare, do secretary work for Dad nearly everyday, or work at the church constantly...) and all the other stuff. *shudders* So yeah... Good luck with the new year and Woot! we're not dead yet.**

**Word count: 1'500 words (sorry it's so short...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Or well actually read - and write if you review... So Tuesday I had my Precalc regents - on which I caught three major typos which I get to laugh at my Precalc teacher tomorrow - and I had to deal with this *insert bad words here* who just happens to be first chair because I can't play in front of people due to stage fright - though it's much much worse in front of him. The guy just doesn't get what the word 'bullying means' and that it's wrong - especially when you due it on bipolar people who have a track record - of what I will not share. And so while this is only roughly around 1.7k words because I was stressing over what to do - or not to do sadly - over Mr. A.H., it shows a bit more of the Dursleys (BOOO!) and Second Life (Yayyyy!) though only a little.**

**For those who tried to guess who Ares was: I let you know if you were right/wrong/close. If you didn't try to guess and let me know your guess'... have fun with the suspense or whatever! ^^**

**And so without further ado, here's your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: well according to the *head, I'm not 'special' enough to own even a toothbrush, let alone Harry Potter...**

* * *

"Boy!"

Oh-no…

"Get out here right now!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry quickly called back. It wouldn't do to have his Uncle think that he was ignoring him; he could still feel the be-punishment from the last time that happened. "Be right there, Uncle Vernon."

"Hurry it up!"

Quickly scrambling out of is cub-room, Harry accidentally hit his head on the top of the doorframe. Without even thinking about the stinging sensation on his forehead, he continued towards where he'd heard his uncle's voice bellow from. When he arrived – his uncle was in the living room – he saw a big dark splotch on the carpet that he was positive he'd just steam cleaned the day before.

"What is this?" Vernon Dursley snarled, pointing to the splotch. Harry, being unsure of what he was meant to do didn't say anything – later on he'd realize that this was probably the worst thing he could have done. "I said: _What is this!?_"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Vernon spat, poorly faking an incredulous look. "_You don't know_?"

"No sir…"

"Did my wife not tell you yesterday morning that we were having guests over for luncheon today and everything needed to be spotless?" Vernon's voice rose with every word until Harry could see the spittle flying from his mouth like a rabid dog. "_This is not spotless_! We _allowed_ you to be there while Dudley opened his presents. When Dudders didn't want one of the presents, we so graciously let you have it. And what do we get in return? _Disrespect and laziness_! Now you clean this up right now. No food for a week and you shall not be leaving your room, with the exception for your chores, for the same period of time, you ungrateful whelp."

With that said, Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the hall closet where the cleaning supplies were kept and, as he stomped away, the door slammed shut behind him concealing the poor and unlucky child.

"Okay Harry, you can do this," Harry mumbled to himself, pushing himself up from on top of the vacuum cleaner, ignoring the twinge from his left wrist. "You've had worse; at least he didn't take away Second Life. Think of the positives, think of the positives."

After getting up, he tentatively opened the closet door to make sure the coast was clear before turning around and grabbing the vacuum, the steam cleaner, and the chemicals to put into the steam cleaner before rushing with them to the living room to get the mess – which looked suspiciously like the last of Dudley's chocolate cake – clean before the guest's arrived.

Hours later he had the living room spotless once again, windows open to help the air flow – which would help dry the carpet all the faster – and he had the food for the luncheon started. Just as he was about to start on the salad, the doorbell rang.

Petunia Dursley – who'd been overseeing her nephew's work to make sure he 'didn't make a mistake' – quickly grabbed his sore wrist and dragged him down the hall and pushing him into his 'room' before answering the door to let the guests in. From the darkness of his room, Harry could hear the sounds of Dudley and his friend Piers with Dudley's new remote control helicopter – which shot out 'bullets'; all the better to target the 'freak' with.

After waiting a bit, Harry turned on the tiny light bulb that hung from the ceiling in order to inspect his wrist for the first time since he'd been thrown into the other hall closet. It was all purple and blue and was slightly swelled on the outside but at least it wasn't broken, just sprained and not the worst that Harry had ever had.

Knowing that he wouldn't be let out for nearly five hours – which would be when he'd start making the Dursley's dinner – Harry reclined back into his one, barely fluffed, pillow and folded sheet with a textbook before quickly sitting up as he felt his back sting from the still fresh welts on his back from the night before. Luckily, he always hid spare bandages and such under his bed – he didn't use those unless he absolutely had to – and so he changed the dirty bandages he'd worn the night before, putting the dirty ones on a shelf above the foot of his bed so that he'd remember to throw them in the dumpster down the road later.

This time he laid the open text book on his pillow and folded sheet before lying on his stomach, propped up on his right elbow, to read the material for the science test on Monday that he probably wouldn't be able to take due to his 'grounding'. Nearly fifteen minutes later, he was bored out of his mind as he'd already read the text book from cover to cover nearly five times in the past month already due to other 'groundings' even though he was absolutely not allowed to score higher than the oh-so-precious Duddikins. And so he hefted the textbook back up onto its place on the shelf before grabbing the Second Life gaming helmet that had fallen next to his bed in his rush that morning.

He debated on how wise it would be to go into the game for an hour or two and whether or not he'd get caught – he knew he'd be punished for 'being lazy' if he was caught. In the end, he decided the set a quiet alarm that, hopefully, only he would hear before putting on the helmet and entering Second Life once again.

* * *

_**In The Game…**_

Abraxas woke up in the hotel room he'd rented for the time he was offline – it wouldn't do to wake up on the streets surrounded in rabid monsters now would it? – and quickly gathered his pack before sneaking out the window – as he didn't want to let anyone know that he was gone since Aarya and Ares were still logged off in there.

Since he didn't have Ares with him to deter the rabid fangirls or Aarya to come up with plans of escape from said fans, Abraxas quickly snuck into a general goods store when no one was looking and bought a full-face mask that had a charm so that the wearer could see and breath through it but no one could see what was behind it – it even had +8 defense and +4 wisdom.

After that, he pretty much walked around the town – he didn't want to level without Aarya and Ares since they were all the same level and wanted to form a team once they found two or more others to join up with them – thinking about what class he wanted to be. He knew that Aarya was a priest who could throw a mean punch if she wanted to and that Ares was a paladin – 'a warrior on crack with healing and buffing powers' Ares had told him when he'd been confused as to what exactly that was – but he didn't have a clue what he could be. Since joining up with Aarya Abraxas had learned that there were multiple different classes that he would be good for; mages, priests, and warlocks being only a few.

'Well whether or not I do become a warlock, at a certain level I'll be able to summon undead creatures despite it being limited. Necromancy is pretty much the same think but they're too obsessed with bones in my opinion. Aarya's already the priest and I don't know any others so that leaves me with Mage… Well at least I won't be completely lost since I've played loads of mages before – despite Dudley beating me up every five minutes I was still a better mage than Piers' cousin. Now where do we find the trainer…?'

It took Abraxas a good ten more minutes – he was painfully aware of his time ticking down through out that entire time – to find the trainer and pick up the quest. By the time he was about to start the quest – find an elemental hatchling from each of the elements – he only had five minutes left before he had to log off. He quickly made his way back to the Inn and climbed in the window before settling down on his bed on the floor – Aarya got the bed as she was the girl and Abraxas was more comfortable on the floor anyway since the beds were way too soft for him so he gave Ares the other bed – before logging out just as his alarm went off a little louder than he would have liked.

* * *

_**In Real Life…**_

"Boy!"

Not again…

"Turn off that racket," Vernon pounded on the door before marching away once he was sure the alarm had been shut off, muttering under his breath all the while.

"Nice going, Harry," Harry whispered to himself. "Like you need anything else to be yelled at for…"

He quietly peeped out the vent in the bedroom door – which Petunia had forgotten to closed – at the clock hanging on the hallway wall to see that it was nearly time for Piers and his family to leave and for him to start on dinner – the Polkiss family never stayed for dinner. Right on cue, Petunia led the Polkiss' to the door – Dudley whining on how unfair it was all the way – in order to bid them good-night. Not even two minutes after the door closed behind Piers and his family, Harry was dragged out of his room by his hair and thrown into the kitchen to start on dinner – which had to be even better than normal since Petunia was forced to finish lunch since Harry didn't finish it on time.

Which is how Harry came to be in his cupboard once again – salivating from the fumes from the dinner he'd made but wasn't allowed to even have the leftovers from – while the Dursley's sat down to a lovely meal of lasagna made with special beef and cheese sauce – Dudley's favorite.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I'll admit I might have to go through this to search for errors - I know I missed some errors because I was ticked off and rushed for time - later on and maybe go through the other chapters again as well. Just so you know I have yet another job - Mom's paying me in order to do her tax stuff since she's a daycare provider and they a whole lot of tax returns on stuff but theres a whole lot of paper work that goes with it - and am now even shorter on time. **

**My next update will most likely be around Valentines Day - I'll be very happy cuz I get to see the guy I like move up to fourth Dan Black Belt that week and I get to see Grand Master Giacobbe demonstrate as well as two other Masters. If I update sooner, all the better for you guys!**

**Love Ya'll!**

**Sero**


End file.
